


What Regular People Do

by beastieboys



Series: What Regular People Do [1]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Fuckbuddies, M/M, Riding, it's p vanilla tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:42:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5192762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beastieboys/pseuds/beastieboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan is bored and hears sounds coming from geeky Warren's room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Regular People Do

Nathan lies on his couch, staring at the posters around his room. His life is shit. His dad is shit. This school is shit. Everything in his life is just awful and he hates it. He tosses his phone in his hand and catches it over and over, because for once he has nothing better to do. He sold all of the pot he had on him and the next Vortex club meeting is in a few days. God, is this what regular people do? 

Nathan stands from the couch and checks his phone. Nothing. He growls and kicks the end of the couch in frustration.

"Pull yourself together, Prescott." Nathan mumbles to himself. He throws his varsity jacket on and leaves his room, locking it three times for good measure. Just in case. 

The boy's dorm is quiet. He can hear Zach in his room with some other douches, probably "practicing sports". Or maybe it's Juliet. Honestly, who cares. Nathan wanders through the hall, looking for someone, anyone that he can just barely even _stand,_ because Victoria hasn't answered any of his three texts and he's so _lonely_ and he honestly wants to die a little. Just a little.

Sounds from what seems like a movie protrude Nathan's ears and he whips his head to the door it's coming from: Warren's. He was excited to hear _someone_ doing _something,_ but now that he knows it's that little science geek he's disappointed. 

He lingers by the door for a moment, listening to the sounds of action and explosions from the movie. It's so tempting. _So tempting._ But what would the kid even say to him wanting to hang out with him? 

Fuck it. If he says no, Nathan will just get him expelled.

He takes a deep breath before knocking on the door. The action noises stop. Feet pad against the carpet.

The door opens and Warren is standing there in a tee and sweats. His hair is messy. Nathan's heart beats a little faster.

"N-Nathan?" Warren's eyes widen a little before he can control them. "I'm sorry dude, did I disturb you? I'll turn it down."

Nathan's chest tightens when he realizes that Warren seems afraid of him. He's barely even talked to him.

"No, I..." Nathan scratches at his neck, "I wanted to join you. The movie sounded cool."

"Uhm, okay." Warren says, opening the door wider and moving out of the way so Nathan could enter.

"I wasn't really expecting visitors." Warren laughs nervously. Nathan can see what he means, considering he steps on a pile of clothes as soon as he enters. 

Warren's laptop rests on his bed with some speakers hooked up to it. God, no wonder it was so loud. 

"Uh, so I was on the bed, but we can watch it on the couch if you want." Warren says, reaching to pick up his laptop and the speakers.

"Bed is fine." says Nathan. He's not sure what's come over him. Well, it does make sense to watch it on the bed because there isn't really a good place to put it near the couch where they can both comfortably watch it.

Warren opens his mouth to speak but soon closes it. He places the speakers back in place and faces them towards the head of the bed. The covers were rustled from where Warren was presumably under them, but he climbs on top of them and sits criss-cross, hunching towards the screen. Nathan takes off his shoes and gets up beside the geek. 

Their knees are almost touching, and when Warren leans up to pull back the play time bar to restart the movie, Nathan sees his skin under the shirt. His breathing becomes a little erratic. _What the fuck, Nathan? He's not even that cute._

The movie restarts and it turns out to be like any other action movie: full of explosions, Cool Dudes with sunglasses, and the "chick" who rejects all femininity but ends up being the dream girl all along. Where's the appeal?

"It's in the camerawork." Warren replies. "There are some really, really fantastic shots in this movie. Which is a shame, because the plot is so overdone and it's really lacking in terms of diversity and actual logic concerning the AI's." 

Well at least Nathan didn't make a _total_ ass of himself when he accidentally asked that out loud.

Warren shivers and pulls the covers over his legs.

"You can use the covers if you want. I's cool." says the geek.

Nathan does so, for even with his socks on he's freezing. When he sticks one foot under it graces one of Warren's. He doesn't pull away so Nathan just leaves it there. Warren scoot under the covers to get more comfortable. Nathan can barely pay attention to the movie anymore (partly because it sucks). 

It ends, thank God. But he's got nothing else to do and its -- he checks his watch -- 2:11 pm on a Saturday. 

"Another?" Warren asks, grinning like he has the perfect one in mind.

"Why the fuck not?" Nathan says.

"Cool. I have a great one, but it's in French. Is that cool?" the geek looks back at Nathan for an answer.

"Oui." Nathan replies with a smirk. Warren snorts.

It's called the Diving Bell and the Butterfly. It's harder to watch the movie sometimes because even though he's been to France twice, he knows about as much French as a kiss. But the shots are amazing, and some of them are so detailed that it makes Nathan cringe. There's a shot where the main character gets is eye sewn shut and Nathan grabs Warren's arm in shock. He looks up to see Warren grinning at him.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" he asks, trying to maintain some of his cool composure.

"It's good, isn't it?" is all Warren says.

Nathan tries to watch the movie,but he keeps getting sidetracked. Warren loves this movie a lot by the way he looks at it. And Nathan likes looking at Warren. After a while, the other boy catches on that Nathan isn't paying attention to the movie.

"If this is boring, I can change it--"

"It's fine." Nathan replies. "You've seen it before, right?"

"Yeah."

"Good." Nathan states and on an impulse, leans in and kisses Warren.

When he pulls away, Warren looks like a deer in headlights. 

"Come on, Graham, I'm not that bad." Nathan chuckles. He can feel his confidence coming back to him.

"No, it's...you're uh, I--"

"Want to kiss me again?" Nathan asks. Warren nods vigorously in response, breathing heavily.

Nathan leans back in, but Warren says, "Wait!" and takes a moment to move his computer and speakers to his desk. He keeps the movie on.

"I don't wanna damage them." Warren explains. Holy shit, that means...

Warren initiates the kiss this time, and it's softer. Nathan puts his hand in Warren's hair and brushes it with is fingers. It's so tender it makes him want to puke. But he doesn't. He kisses more and harder. He pushes Warren lightly back so he's laying down. Warren tries to sit back up to reach Nathan's lips but he keeps the other boy down with a hand.

"For fuck's sake, Graham. You ever heard of going slow?" Nathan chuckles. He kisses down Warren's jaw.

"Could ask you the same. You could have taken me -- ah! -- out first. Or even better, talked to me." Warren manages to get out while Nathan sucks at his neck, most likely leaving hickeys. Fuck, he hopes so. He can imagine Warren walking around like that at school.

_"Shit, Warren, you got laid?"_

_"Fuck yeah, Nathan's big dick filled me right up."_

Okay, he hopes Warren doesn't say that out loud to anyone but him. Speaking of, his dick twitches in his pants, and he can feel Warren's through his sweats. 

"Nathan, please!" Warren breathes when the other boy reaches his collarbone. Warren sits up and Nathan lets him, and he even helps pull his shirt off. The boy has a small bit of chub on him. It's adorable. If he weren't so horny right now, he'd blow raspberries on Warren's tummy.

_What the fuck, no he wouldn't._

Would he?

"Nate?" Warren asks, pulling Nathan from his thoughts and making him swallow from a dry mouth at the nickname. 

Nathan goes right for a nipple. It's brown and hard, and he pinches it a few times before bending down and putting his mouth over it. Warren moans and brings is hand down to touch himself over his sweats. God, that's hot. The boy's eyes are closed and Nathan wants to fuck them open.

Nathan takes off his jacket and lowers his body to be level with Warren's dick. 

"Ready, babe?" he asks.

"Please." he hears a whisper. 

He wants to suck it straight up, but for some reason, sucking dick through sweatpants seems more fun to Nathan. So he does just that. He mouths around the tip and the pants grow darker with spit. Warren's fingers grasp his sheets. Nathan licks up and down the crotch area and eventually just has to pull Warren's sweatpants under his balls because he can't stand it anymore. 

Nathan moans around the tip when he gets it in his mouth for real and Warren's entire body shudders. Nathan takes a few second to breathe then take Warren further into his mouth until he can't anymore. He didn't get the change to look at the dick he's sucking but it's thicker than it it is long, he knows that for sure.

"Nate, I'm close!" Warren cries, and Nathan pulls himself off of Warren's cock. Silence descends on the room for a moment, save for a repeat of _er, es, ah, el, pe, te, be..._ from the laptop. In this moment, everything feels right.

Nathan stands to take his pants and underwear off, along with is button-down, leaving him naked except for a dark grey tee. No matter how comfortable he feels, it's never enough to show anyone his stomach. 

His dick is throbbing and leaking at the head. He's so ready. But he has to get Warren ready.

"Got any lube?" Nathan asks. Warren reaches behind his pillow and tosses the other boy a bottle. 

"You cheeky bastard." Nathan shakes his head, grinning. He returns to the bed and pours some of the cool liquid on his fingers. 

"Lose the sweats." Warren does as he's told. He spreads his legs to accommodate what is to come. Nathan scoots real close to Warren's ass and leans forward to give the boy a quick peck on the lips.

"I'll go slow." Nathan assures.

Nathan drags his fingers around Warren's hole to get it wet. Warren tenses up at the touch. Nathan's other hand goes to knead Warren's hip in an attempt to loosen him up again. Nathan manages to get his first finger in to the second knuckle before he pulls out and starts pushing in and out again. Warren whines and Nathan puts a second finger in and scissors them together lightly. Warren gasps as Nathan hits the boy's prostate. He can almost fit a third finger, but knowing his cock, he'd more likely need something that could go deeper than his fingers to properly prepare the geek. Nathan pulls his fingers out.

"You have a rubber?" he asks Warren, who looks more frustrated than in pleasure. 

"First drawer on the left." he points at his desk. Nathan hops over a few piles of junk on the floor and reaches the desk, rummaging through the drawer until he finds a few in the back. He checks the expiration date and then rips the corner off the package. Nathan pulls the condom out carefully and rolls it on his dick. He doesn't know how he got so lucky as to be on top, but it doesn't seem like Warren is complaining. 

"How do you want it?" Nathan asks as he returns to the bed.

"What?"

"You know, facing each other, doggy style, riding, supermodel style, on the wall, on the floor..."

"You decide." Warren says.

Nathan sits on the bed with his legs spread wide. "Come here, baby."

Warren crawls over to Nathan, which isn't really that far of a distance,and spreads his legs so he can hung Nathan.

"I'm gonna lay down and then you're gonna sit on my cock, okay?"

"O-okay."

"You've done this before, right?" Nathan asks, his eyebrows knitting together.

"Once. But not like this." Warren admits.

"You'll get it soon enough." Nathan smirks and lays down. His dick is pretty much straight up in the air, so it shouldn't be that hard for Warren to sit on.

When Warren does get the tip in, Nathan groans. He's tight as fuck, and that's just the tip. 

"Come on, babe, you can do it." Nathan encourages, sitting up on his elbows to try and guide the other boy down better. Warren gasps a few times on the way down, but soon he has all of Nathan up his ass.

"Now you go up and down. " Nathan says, as if that clears anything up.

Warren does his best, and with the help of Nathan, is practically bouncing up and down in no time. Nathan grabs the boy's cock and strokes it to help him feel good.

Nathan doesn't last long. Warren looks so innocent even though he's acting so dirty, well, this is pretty vanilla in Nathan's opinion. Maybe they'll try out some more stuff in the near future. God, just the thought of what kinks this geeky baby boy is hiding gets Nathan going really quick, and without proper warning, he's coming right into his ass. Well, in the condom. But the condom's in his ass!

Nathan looks at Warren through half-lidded eyes and gives a lopsided grin. But Warren isn't off yet. 

"How you wanna finish? Jerked, sucked?" Nathan asks.

"Jerked, please." Warren says, smiling down at the other boy. 

Nathan puts his hand around Warren's dick and moves it up and down at a steady pace, stopping every once in a while to play with the head.

"Ah!" Warren gasps as he comes on Nathan's shirt.

"Shit." Nathan mumbles. Warren pulls himself off of Nathan, who sits u and pulls the condom off himself and ties it before setting it on the floor.

Both boys are breathing heavily, again in the quiet room, save for _er, es, ah, el, pe, te, be, ce, de..._

Warren's the first to laugh.

"Talk about Netflix and chill." he says. Making Nathan shove him away.

"God, way to ruin the moment, shithead!" Nathan says, but he can't help but laugh, too. It feels liberating. 

The boys dress back, and Nathan insists he's fine after Warren offers him a shirt to replaced the cum stained one, because it's fine, he wears like eight layers, no one will notice anyways. Nathan bends down and grabs the condom to toss in the trash.

"Was this a one time thing?" Warren asks as Nathan pulls his shoes on. 

"What?" 

"Are you gonna go back to being a dickhole to me when you leave this room?" Warren questions.

Nathan stands and looks right at Warren. 

"Only for show. I'm definitely making this a weekly thing. If not, daily." Nathan winks and opens the door out. 

"Holy shit." Warren says and Nathan closes the door, grinning.

He makes the walk of shame (victory) back to his room, but he's stopped by Zachary after a few steps.

"Bro, what were you doing in Warren's room?" the football player asks.

"He owed me money." Nathan replies before leaving Zach in the dust to return to his room. 

When he lies down in bed that night, Nathan's phone buzzes. It's from an unknown number. He glances at the text, and holy shit.

It's a picture of Warren sucking on his fingers. The caption says, "I want more."

Nathan saves the number and the picture and rolls over. He falls asleep with a boner.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I like this AU where they're just kinda fuckbuddies and they come over more and more and maybe they fall in love. I also think they're kinkier than this so if you want to read more of this, please let me know in the comments and I'll make it into a series!! (I won't if you don't bc it's a lot of work)


End file.
